The Promise
by tatertots370
Summary: Summer made a promise to herself to wait, and she made sure to keep it. Exploring why Summer kept her virginity. Standalone. PG for make-out scene and a few slight sexual references. Please read & Review!


A/N: I thought Summer's virginity was something worth exploring, so here's a very long standalone and I hope you guys like it. Please read and review, because it took some time! I'll be back with a new chapter of "Moving On" soon for all of you reading that. Enjoy!  
  
Summer promised herself she'd wait. She would wait until the right guy came along. She didn't care how cute or how ugly he was, when she knew it was him, she'd give it away. It was a value to her, a moral. Not to wait until she was married, but to wait for the right guy. Some of her friends talked about how great it was, how much closer it made them with their boyfriends, how it was better the second time, how just everyone was doing it. It made her feel insecure. But she knew she'd wait. She was patient. And plus, nobody had to know that she was a virgin, right?  
  
Summer went through a lot of guys. Dating and making out was fun for her. Because of her dating habits, she'd gotten a reputation as a slut, and it hurt. But it made guys more attracted to her; more of them liked her and asked her out. And Summer liked this. She loved getting the attention—not just from guys, but everyone talked—that she deeply craved from being alone and neglected a lot when she was younger.  
  
But it wasn't always so easy. Guys wanted to have sex. She knew they got bored with making out and holding hands. Their friends talked about it too. But she would always have an excuse. "I'm tired," "What if my step-mom hears us?" "You don't have a condom!" "I wanna go to the beach now, maybe later," But all these guys got sick of it. So they broke up with her and moved on to a girl who would have sex with them. And it hurt her. But she refused to break her promise to herself.  
  
The first guy who had put the pressure on was Kevin. Kevin had floppy dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Every girl wanted him, it was no surprise he and Summer went out. It had been four months into their relationship. The summer had arrived, Summer had finished the eighth grade. It was a regular Saturday, hanging out in Kevin's room, giggling and watching TV. Today his parents weren't home.  
  
"You look really hot in that tank top," Kevin said mischievously, in proper fourteen-year-old-boy fashion.  
  
Summer smiled slightly and blushed. "Thanks, it's Abercrombie," she replied idly while flipping channels.  
  
"Do you think I wanted to get one for myself?" Kevin teased. It always hurt a little when Kevin teased her like that. A lot of guys did it, but it made her feel worthless and stupid and sometimes she convinced herself she was.  
  
Summer giggled nervously; that was what she had to do and then turned her attention back to the music video dancing across the screen. Slowly and quietly Kevin crawled across the bed and began to kiss Summer's neck. It gave her chills on her back. She smiled and accepted the make-out invitation. They kissed there for a while, about ten minutes. Then, Kevin put her arms around Summer's waist and pulled her closer.  
  
Summer was a little uncomfortable with the new little amount of space in between their bodies. She passed it off. Kevin's hands slowly and steadily crawled up Summer's back and went under her shirt. She squirmed slightly; it felt like bugs creeping up her back ready to bite.  
  
Suddenly Summer pulled away from Kevin's lips. She became aware that he was making an effort to unhook her bra again. She sat up and nervously ran a hand through her now messy hair. "What was that?" Kevin asked demandingly as he sat up away from.  
  
Summer chewed frantically on her thumbnail that had been painted pink with nail polish. "I dunno. I just got uncomfortable, ya know?" she sighed, trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
Kevin inched closer with another attempt and stroked her face. "There's nothing to worry about...Everybody's doing it," he said quietly and beginning to kiss Summer again.  
  
Summer took his hand off her face. "I'm not everybody, Kevin. Not now. Do you wanna go and hang out with Marissa and Luke? They're at the beach, I think," she commented, changing the subject.  
  
"What's your problem? What's the big deal?" Kevin asked, beginning to yell.  
  
Summer's eyes got a little blurry. She sniffed and took a deep breath in. "I'm not ready yet. You understand, right? Please?" she implored.  
  
Kevin got off the bed, now yelling at her. "Yeah, I understood all the other like fifty times! Do you not trust me or something?"  
  
Summer shook her head. "No! I trust you, it just...It just doesn't feel right," she sighed.  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes. "If it doesn't feel right, maybe we shouldn't go out anymore," he stated.  
  
"It's not that big of a deal, is it?" Summer asked softly.  
  
Kevin nodded. "I'll see you around, alright?" he said, implying for her to leave.  
  
Summer slipped her sandals back on and walked out the door of his room.  
  
The way Seth made her feel wasn't worthless. He made her feel like she was on top of the world, like she was wanted; someone cared about her. And when he'd tease her she'd giggle, not because she had to, but because she wanted to. He was right. It fit. He had the ability to make her feel special. She wasn't sure if she loved him or not, but it was the strongest feeling she'd ever had with a boy. She knew that this was it. There didn't have to be any flashing banners or a bell going off in her head because she felt it. She loved every moment with him, and that was all she needed to know. It was right. And she kept her promise. 


End file.
